leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yorick
| }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick und die können jeweils bis zu 4 unter ihrer Kontrolle haben. |leveling = |description2 = Yorick beschwört ein für jeden gegnerischen und jeden Nicht-Champion, der in seiner Nähe gestorben ist, sowie für alle Gegner, die er mit getötet hat. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yoricks nächster normaler Angriff innerhalb von 6 Sekunden erhält , verursacht und ihn für Leben}}. Dieser Wert ist verdoppelt auf Leben}}, wenn er besitzt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sterbesakramente setzt . Wenn sich wenigstens 3 in der Nähe befinden und Sterbesakramente gerade , kann Yorick ausführen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick beschwört für jedes nahe einen und verbraucht das damit. |leveling = |description2 = Diese Fähigkeit kann nur verwendet werden, wenn gerade und wenn mindestens drei in der Nähe sind. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | aktualisieren ihre Statistiken, sollten sich die Statistiken von '''Yorick ändern. |video = Yorick-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von 1 Sekunde beschwört Yorick am gewählten Zielort für 4 Sekunden eine kreisförmige Geistermauer, die für Gegner unpassierbar ist. |leveling = |description2 = Die Mauer der Düsteren Prozession kann jedoch von gegnerischen normalen Angriffen zerstört werden und erhält pro Angriff 1 Schaden. Turmangriffe zerstören die Mauer sofort. |leveling2 = Leben}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und alle Effekte für einen Kampf auslösen (wie z.B. die Aggressivität gegnerischer Türme auf dich ziehen, anwenden oder auslösen). * Das Zerstören der Mauer gewährt keinen Punkt in der Wertung der Tötungsanzeige. |video = Yorick-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick schleudert eine Woge aus Schwarzem Nebel in den gewählten Zielbereich, der sich dort nach hinten hin ausbreitet und als an allen getroffenen Gegnern anrichtet, versehen mit einem minimalen Mindestschaden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Getroffene und werden für 2 Sekunden um 30 % und für 4 Sekunden , wodurch Yorick erhält, wenn er sich auf sie zu bewegt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |Beginnt ab dem Tod der Herrin des Nebels}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick beschwört die Herrin des Nebels zusammen mit einigen , welche bis zu ihrem Tod oder dem Tod von Yorick auf dem Spielfeld verbleibt. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Begleiter (+ 15 % Yoricks maximalen Lebens)}} |damage = (+ 30 % Yoricks Angriffsschadens)}} |damagetype = Normal |armor = |magicresist = |as = |as}} |ms = 300, erhöht in Yoricks |control = Automatisch; Zielansprung durch |target = Vasall, gewährt keinen Punkt in der Wertung der Tötungsanzeige |spelleffects = Nebelgänger wenden keine Zaubereffekte an. |protection = Die Angriffe der Nebelgänger werden abgefangen durch , , und durch jegliche Art der . |abilities = ;Endloser Marsch Die Nebelgänger bleiben in der Nähe von ihrem Beschwörer. Sollte sie jedoch auf einer Lane in einen Kampf geraten, so werden sie der Lane folgen und alle Gegner auf ihrem Weg angreifen. ;Zerfall Die Nebelgänger verursachen nur 40 % ihres Schadens, wenn sie sich von Yorick entfernen. Einzelzielfähigkeiten und normale Angriffe töten Nebelgänger sofort. ;Heißhungrig Die Nebelgänger profitieren, innerhalb eines Radius von 1400 Einheiten, von dem zusätzlichen Lauftempo von und haben die Fähigkeit, markierte Gegner anzuspringen, was durch ein Ausrufezeichen über ihrem Kopf angezeigt wird. In der von Yorick erhalten Nebelgänger 60 zusätzliches Lauftempo und profitieren von Yoricks festen Lauftempoerhöhungen. stellt dabei eine Ausnahme, aufgrund des prozentualen Wirkens, dar. ;Unheiliger Bund Im Unterschied zu anderen Begleitern, werden die Nebelgänger nicht von Türmen vor Belagerungsvasallen priorisiert, jedoch vor der Herrin des Nebels. Yorick ist als Verursacher des Schadens der Nebelgänger klassifiziert und deren normale Angriffe wenden daher Effekte an, welche bei Verursachung von Schaden ausgelöst werden, nicht aber solche, die vom Treffen eines normalen Angriffes abhängig sind: *Im Folgenden sind einige Effekte gelistet, die ausgelöst werden: ** Effekt **Heilungseffekte von und **Das zusätzliche Lauftempo von ** Effekt *Im Folgenden sind einige Effekte gelistet, die nicht ausgelöst werden: ** **Treffereffekte **Lebensraub }} |-| Herrin des Nebels= |damage = |damagetype = Magic |armor = |magicresist = |as = |ms = 300, erhöht in Yoricks |control = Automatisch; Zielfokus durch |target = Vasall |spelleffects = Die Herrin des Nebels wendet keine Zaubereffekte an. |protection = Die Angriffe der Herrin des Nebels werden abgefangen durch , , und durch jegliche Art der . |abilities = ;Endloser Marsch Die Herrin des Nebels bleibt in der Nähe von Yorick. Sollte sie jedoch auf einer Lane keine Verbündeten mehr vor sich haben, so wird sie der Lane folgen und alle Gegner auf ihrem Weg angreifen. *Steigt Yorick eine Stufe auf und kann so aufwerten, während die Herrin des Nebels aktiv ist, so steigen auch ihre Statistiken eine Stufe auf. ;Zerfall Die Herrin des Nebels verursacht nur % ihres Schadens, wenn sie sich von Yorick entfernt. ;Omen Die Herrin des Nebels markiert ihre Ziele, sofern es sich nicht um eine Struktur handelt und verstärkt so Yoricks nächsten normalen Angriff gegen dieses Ziel. Der Angriff fügt als zusätzlichen magischen Schaden % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels}} zu und verbraucht die Markierung, welche nach 2 Sekunden erneut angebracht werden kann. Diese Abklingzeit betrifft keine neuen Ziele. ;Untote Armee Beim Erscheinen beschwört die Herrin des Nebels Nebelgänger und solange sie weniger als 4 unter ihre Kontrolle hat, beschwört sie jedesmal einen neunen Nebelgänger, wenn in ihrer Nähe ein Gegner stirbt. ;Heißhungrig Die Herrin des Nebels profitiert von dem zusätzlichen Lauftempo von und sie versucht aktiv Yorick zu helfen, wenn er in der Nähe ist und sich im Kampf mit einem gegnerischen Champion befindet. In der von Yorick erhält sie zudem 60 zusätzliches Lauftempo und profitiert von Yoricks festen Lauftempoerhöhungen. ;Unheiliger Bund Im Unterschied zu anderen Begleitern wird die Herrin des Nebels nicht von Türmen vor Belagerungsvasallen priorisiert. Yorick ist als Verursacher des Schadens der Herrin des Nebels klassifiziert und ihre normalen Angriffe wenden daher Effekt an, den Heilungseffekt von . Yoricks eigene Treffereffekte, die von oder Lebensraub, wenden sie jedoch jedoch nicht an. }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede * ** : *** Tode durch nahe Nicht-Champions, die benötigt werden, bis ein erscheint: ⇒ 4 auf allen Stufen cs:Yorick en:Yorick es:Yorick fr:Yorick pl:Yorick pt-br:Yorick ru:Йорик zh:约里克 |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Yorick arbeitet als Fährmann für die untoten Bürger der Schatteninseln und hilft ihnen die vielschichtige Leiter des Todes hochzuklettern. Alte Geschichte |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Datum: 17. Juni, 21 CLE ;BEOBACHTUNG Nach unermüdlichem Suchen findet Yorick den Zugang in den Berg. Er hat ein paar bruchstückhafte Informationen über die Liga erfahren. Die ungewöhnliche Natur des Todes auf den Richtfeldern fasziniert ihn. Spiele oder Politik interessieren ihn nicht, aber ein selbstsüchtiger Impuls treibt ihn. Er ist gedrungen, gemacht für einen Zweck, stark. Immer umklammert er eine Schaufel – dieser Griff ist es, der ihn an diese Welt gebunden hat. Er ist gleichzeitig furchteinflößend und bemitleidenswert, ein alter Leichnam, der keine Ruhe findet. Er trottet zu dem Platz, der für seine Beurteilung geschaffen wurde, Steintüren am Fuß des Berges. Die Dunkelheit umhüllt ihn, als er eintritt. Ihre Farbe kleidet ihn. ;BETRACHTUNG Dunkelheit machte Yorick nichts aus. Er hat den größten Teil seines Lebens und, viel wichtiger noch, die Dauer zahlloser Leben danach in Dunkelheit verbracht. Ein Leben … hmpf. Warmhäuter haben solch einen beschränkten Horizont. Yorick konnte sich kaum noch an seine frühen Jahre auf den Schatteninseln zurückerinnern, als er eifrig die verstreichenden Tage, dann Monate, dann Jahre zählte. Als die inneren Wände seiner Höhle nicht mehr als ein Strudel gekrümmter Linien waren, hielt er inne. Es machte genauso wenig Sinn, die Tage im Tode zu zählen wie Atemzüge im Leben. Er fragte sich kurz, wie viele Male er die Dauer eines Lebens abgestrichen hatte – eine weitere, vollkommen sinnlose Übung. Das Zirpen von Grillen störte ihn in seinen Gedanken. Es war die Art von Geräuschen, die tiefe Kontemplation sanft umrahmen, einen aber in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten, wenn man sich darauf konzentrierte. Noch mehr Leben, das sich durch seine Stunden quälte, sich an einen Zweck klammerte, wie auf Kohlen tanzende Flammen. Der Geruch feuchter Erde begrüßte ihn wie einen alten Freund und erstreckte sich um ihn herum. Yorick schätze seine Umgebung ab. Er stand zwischen Reihen mit Grabsteinen, die sich scheinbar endlos in alle Richtungen ausdehnten. Es lag eine bedeutungsschwangere Stille in der Luft, die Orte des Übergangs zwischen Leben und Tod charakterisierte. Diese Atmosphäre durchzog jeden Zentimeter der Schatteninseln, auch wenn das Leben diese Ufer schon vor langer Zeit verlassen hatte. Einst sinnierte Yorrick, dass diese Gärten voll frischen Todes doch sehr einem Kloß im Hals der Existenz glichen, umso schaler und voller Unbehagen, je länger sie über ihre Kreuzwege nachsannen. Nun fragte er sich lediglich, weshalb hier ein Leichnam war. Der Körper war auf einen Wagen neben einem neuen, aber namenlosen Grabstein gelegt worden. Körper störten ihn nicht – ganz im Gegenteil. Der Anblick von Seelen, welche durch die verschiedenen Stadien des Todes gingen, war einer der wenigen Nervenkitzel, die einem Totengräber von den Schatteninseln erlaubt waren. Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass tote Körper (nicht zu verwechseln mit untoten Körpern) sich selten so, also schon zum Begräbnis bereit, präsentierten. Es gab eine Zeit, in der Yorick dies in Frage gestellt hätte, in der er versucht hätte, den Kadaver zu identifizieren, mit seiner Familie zu sprechen und sicherzustellen, dass sein Name und irgendwelche angemessenen Belanglosigkeiten in seinen Grabstein geätzt würden. Jetzt versenkte er seine Schaufel in die Erde, glücklich damit, dass er mit dem Geist der Neugier nun fertig war. Mit jeder Schaufelvoll mehrte sich eine Art von Gewissensbissen. Auf gewisse Art war er davon verzaubert. Emotionen waren Sache der Lebenden. Wenn man sein drittes oder viertes Jahrhundert des Untotendaseins hinter sich hat, verblasst die Erinnerung an Emotionen so sehr, dass man sich fragt, weshalb es einen überhaupt kümmert, ob man sich an sie erinnert. Genau da setzt die Trennung zwischen Warmhäutern und Untoten ein. Ein Totengräber muss sich an einen Zeitplan halten und Warmhäuter sind einfach so wahnsinnig verbunden mit ihren Leben, trotz Jahrzehntelanger Vorbereitung auf das Unvermeidliche. Und es ist letztendlich das Unvermeidliche. Yorick hatte es ein oder zwei Mal mit einem Kompromiss versucht, indem er Leute lebendig begrub, damit sie ihr kostbares Leben bis zum allerletzten Moment genießen konnten, doch das verursachte meist doppelt so viele Probleme und niemand wusste seine Bemühungen zu schätzen. Als er die Grabstelle ausgehoben hatte, erfüllte eine düstere Vorahnung Yoricks Geist. Aus Gründen, die er nicht recht ausmachen konnte, bedeutete diese Beerdigung etwas. Er wünschte sich gleichzeitig, sie könne für immer dauern und er hätte sie bereits hinter sich gebracht. Letzteres schien im praktikabler. Er wuchtete den Körper kurzerhand in seine Grabstelle und kletterte dann hinein, um seine Arme zu verschränken und sie so zu arrangieren, dass sie den Anschein von Würde erweckte. Es hatte etwas gespenstisch Vertrautes an sich. All die Gesichter, die er begraben hatte – die zahllosen Gesichter – verschwammen nun ineinander. Weshalb war dieser hier anders? Er kletterte aus dem Loch heraus und starrte ein letztes Mal hinunter. Er hatte seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr über das Leben eines seiner Pfleglinge nachgedacht, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen: er fühlte eine Art unerfüllte Bestimmung von diesem hier ausgehen. Gerade als er bereit war, die Erde wieder auf dem Grab anzuhäufen, rutschte er aus. Die Schaufel polterte in das Loch. Yorick war seine Schaufel … noch nie aus den Händen geglitten. Panisch jagte er ihr nach, rutschte aber erneut aus. Die Erde, die er neben dem Grab aufgetürmt hatte, stürzte nun ohne ersichtliche Ursache von selbst in das Grab wie eine Lawine. Yorick versuchte verzweifelt sie zurückzuhalten, doch sie strömte ungehindert an ihm vorüber. Er blickte nach unten und endlich verstand er. Die Schaufel ruhte fein säuberlich auf dem Körper, unter den gefalteten Armen eingeklemmt. Das Gesicht – das eine Gesicht, das er hätte kennen müssen – war sein eigenes. Es war das Gesicht von Unschuld, Hoffnung, Traurigkeit. Es war ein Gesicht, noch am Beginn seiner Reise, das bereits überzeugt war, das Ende schon gesehen zu haben. Und Yorick hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Erde fiel nun wie ein Sturzbach hinab und hatte den Körper vollständig begraben, die letzten Reste des Gesichtes verschwanden gerade. Yorick tauchte in das Loch hinab und begann wie besessen den Schmutz wegzuwischen. Die Bewegung war ihm fremd, ohne seine Schaufel war er vollkommen verloren. Als das letzte Körnchen Erde in das Grab gefallen war, war Yorick bis zu seinen Ellenbögen eingegraben. Er hatte, solange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, nichts so stark gefühlt – nur diese eiserne Traurigkeit. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Yorick?“ Er sah auf. Ein in eine Robe gekleideter Mann stand über ihm, eine Art Magier. Das Gesicht war verborgen. „Wer bist du?“ fragte Yorick. „Ich arbeite für die Liga der Legenden, das ist alles, was du wissen musst.“ „Deine Liga interessiert mich jetzt nicht. Ich will nur diesen Körper.“ „Der Körper ist nicht real. Er ist aus deiner Erinnerung erschaffen. Eine Illusion. Normalerweise würde ich hier stehen mit dem Gesicht einer Person, die du einmal gekannt hast, aber es scheint, als hättest du alle vergessen.“ Yorick dachte darüber nach. Es konnte nur wahr sein. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten?“ beharrte der Mann. „Ich möchte etwas … anderes tun. Ich möchte erinnern … und erinnert werden.“ Yorick fühlte sich, als würde etwas die Kontrolle über seine Zunge übernehmen. Wasser war auf seinem Gesicht. Was ist das? Was passiert hier? „Wir können dir diese Möglichkeit anbieten, Yorick, aber wir müssen einige Dinge von dir wissen.“ Die Stimme zögerte keine Sekunde. „Worüber?“ „Darüber, woher du kommst.“ „Ich erinnere mich nicht.“ „Nicht, wo du geboren wurdest. Ich meine die Schatteninseln.“ Yorick ließ die Worte in der Luft hängen. „Sehr gut.“ „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?“ Der Mann war gegangen, bevor Yorick antworten konnte. Yorick fühlte sich richtig allein, aber auch – irgendwie am Rande seines Bewusstseins – aufgeregt. Diese Liga der Legenden würde bald der Verlockung des Todes erliegen. }} Zitate ;Bei Auswahl * ;Angriff * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * ;Verspottung * ;Witz * ;Bei Verwendung von * * * ;Bei Verwendung von * * * Gewundener Wald Altar Antworten Wenn die Altare im Gewundenen Wald einnimtkönnen die Altare folgende Antworten geben: ;Westlicher Altar * * * ;Östlicher Altar * * * Co-op Antworten '''Spielbeginn' *"Wir werden diese Herausforderung annehmen." Spielerteam Sieg *"GG!" Spielerteam Niederlage *"Sieg... entgleitet." |Stragie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins * ist eine Referenz an den , welcher ein Dienstleistungsberuf für Begräbnisse ist. * Yorick teilt sich ein Pentakill-Thema mit , , und . ** Der Skin wurde dem Musiker von nachempfunden. ** Der Skin verändert seinen Tanz, sodass er seine Waffe nicht dreht, sondern seine Hände hochhebt und ein Zeichen mit seiner Hand macht (dasselbe, welches der Ghoul im Artwork macht). Media thumb|center|400 px Art Spotlight 600 px |Sonstiges= Trivia * Yorick wurde von Coronach entwickelt. * Yoricks Name stammt aus , wo Yorick ein toter Hofnarr ist, dessen Schädel von Totengräbern exhumiert wurden. * Die Namen von Yoricks Fähigkeiten sind Anspielungen auf die . * In seinem klassischen Artwork steht Yorick auf einem Grabstein mit der Inschrift "MORI". Dies ist sein Familienname und hat mehrere Bedeutungen welche sich auf den Tod oder das Sterben beziehen. ** ist ein lateinischer Ausdruck, welcher im mittelalterlichen Europa benutzt wurde. Er bedeutet so viel wie "Bedenke, dass du sterben musst". Es ist der häufigste, verwendete Ausdruck mit dem Wort "Mori". * Yorick war der erste Champion, welcher vor seinem Artwork veröffentlicht wurde. Hauptsächlich durch Phreak, welcher durch einen verzögerten Flug von in Schweden kam. * Yorick hat eines der abwechslungsreichesten Fähigkeitensets im ganzen Spiel. Darunter werden normale Angriffe modifiziert, Flächenschaden, ein Sofortzauber und ein Sofortzauber für Verbündete. Dazu gehören kontrollierbare und nicht kontrollierbare Tiere. * Yorick und sind die einzigen Champions, welche kontrollierbare sowie nicht kontrollierbare Tiere haben. ** * Yoricks Job als Fährmann für die untoten Einwohner der Schatteninseln ist eine Anlehnung auf , die Seelen ins Jenseits geleiten. Zitate * Westlicher Altar - "Ach, armer Yorick." ist eine Anspielung an . * Östlicher Altar - "Bringt eure Toten raus! Bringt eure Toten raus!!" ist eine Anspielung an die Leichenwaagen während der schwarzen Pest. Der Spurch wurde durch Monthy Pythons bekannt. Entwicklung * Yorick's Kit wurde von Coronach konzipiert, aber sein Konzept wurde von RiotBear entworfen.Which Red Made Yorick? Romulus? Bestätigt durch Rinoa. Yorick WIP.jpg|E3 2011 work-in-progress Bestatter-Yorick.jpg|Bestatter-Yorick Konzept Pentakill-Yorick.jpg|Pentakill-Yorick Konzept Champion-Vorschau Announcement made in the sneak peak by Average Gatsby on June 7th, 2011: Was einen wahren Meister ausmacht ist es, wenn er alle durch die bloße Ausführung einer Tätigkeit beindruckt, die anderswo als alltäglich angesehen wird. Man dürfte sich so also recht sicher sein, dass man schon wirklich gut sein muss, wenn man andere durch die Nutzung einer Schaufel faszinieren können möchte. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf möchte ich euch Yorick, den Totengräber, vorstellen. Er ist nicht nur geschickter im Ausheben von Gräbern als alle anderen, er schafft es sogar, damit in gute Gesellschaft zu gelangen … auch wenn diese eher ausgehungert und untot ausfällt. Also eher das eine oder das andere.Champion-Vorschau – Yorick, der Totengräber auf LeagueofLegends.com Alte Fähigkeiten Nach dem Verwenden einer Basisfähigkeit beschwört Yorick einen Ghoul nahe des getroffenen Zieles. Jeder Ghoul erhält Boni, basierend auf der Fähigkeit, die ihn beschwört hat. |leveling = |description2 = Für jeden aktiven Ghoul oder verursacht Yorick 5 % erhöhten Schaden auf seinen normalen Angriffen und reduziert erlittenen Schaden um 5 % (bis zu 4 mal kumulativ). }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Yorick'''s nächster normaler Angriff innerhalb von 10 Sekunden erhält und verursacht . |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Omen des Krieges beschwört einen schemenhaften Ghoul mit und . Solange dieser Ghoul aktiv ist, wird Yorick und erhält die selbe Menge an . |leveling2 = |ad}}}} %|ms}}}} |description3 = Omen des Krieges . }}| (wendet keinen an und kann keine Gebäude betreffen). }} }} }}